1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack-mount server with a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
An ordinary rack-mount server includes a plurality of server units generating a large amount of heat in operation. If the heat is not removed rapidly, it will cause damage to the server units. Typically, the heat is dissipated out of the rack-mount server by the system fans. However, dissipating heat by the system fans is slow and inefficient.